Cupcakes
by PokespeFTW
Summary: Lyra invites Crys to her lab for a surprise. Fail humor included. Mangaquest. Rated T because of gore.


**Cupcakes:Pokespe Version**

**This is another story written by me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: ** **If you want to see cruddy stick figures, then yes, I own Pokespe.**

Crystal wandered into Lyra's lab, wondering why she was called to go there immediately.

"Welcome Crystal," Lyra said, grinning evilly in the dim light.

"W-w-why am I here?" Crystal stuttered,"why is the light out?"

"I want them to be dim," Lyra stated,"but if you want,I'll turn them on."

As soon as the lights turned on,Crystal nearly threw up at the sight. Blood was splattered all around the cement walls, there were bloody knives and saws lying on a stainless steel table, and there was a plate of red cupcakes on the counter. While she was distracted by the horrifying sights, Lyra locked her to a table.

"Would you like to make some cupcakes?"Lyra asked, shoving a cupcake with yellow and green frosting into Crystal's mouth.

She immediately spit it out. After gagging for a couple of minutes, Crystal looked at Lyra and shrieked. Lyra was surrounded by stuffed versions of all of the dexholders except her and Gold. Lyra then brought the Emerald doll and touched her hand with it. It seemed real, too real. Crys then realized that they were not dolls, they were actual bodies.

"Lets get started shall we?" Lyra said, using a 'sweet' voice as she held up a butcher knife.

"Why are you doing this!"Crys yelled, struggling against her restraints as Lyra came closer to her with her knife.

"I don't have a reason to do you think that I like this? I sometimes just want to put down my knife and walk away,but to go through life, you gotta face obstacles," Lyra stated as she gripped Crystal's arm.

"You'll get caught," Crys said through clenched teeth, feeling the large knife slice into the skin on her delicate wrist.

Right before Lyra responded, Gold burst through the door shouting," I HEARD SCREAMING! ARCEUS, LYRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CRYS!"

Lyra ignored him an continued cutting, trying to slice Crystal's veins. Gold notice that and threw his magical pool cue at Lyra, knocking the knife out of her hand.

"Oh no, my knife is soiled," Lyra commented with mock sadness ," Good thing I have extras!"

Gold rushed to unlock Crys while Lyra went to get a new almost made it to the entrance, but Lyra threw a knife that had poison coating it at Gold, cutting it off. Crys started to become Super Saiyan Crystal.

Picking up a sword that laid on a nearby table,"She yelled," You will PAY for what you did!"

"Oh yeah! COME AT ME BRO!" Lyra retorted as they both charged.

Their weapons collided with a deafening CLANG. Crys blocked most of Lyra's slashes,but had numerous cuts and gashes on her body. The battle went on for an hour, but to Crys, it felt like a day.

With some new found strength, Crys landed a blow to Lyra's neck,killing her.

Crys ran to Gold and checked his pulse, he was barely alive. She rushed him to the nearest hospital. While they operated on him, she waited outside anxiously. She was finally able to see him after 3 hours.

She found him laying on his bed with many wires attached to him and an IV giving him blood.

"Hey whats up?" He asked Crys, smiling weakly.

"How do you feel?"She asked, holding his only hand.

" Better. What happened with Lyra?" he asked, letting go of her hand to reach into his pants that were lying next to him.

" I killed her. It took me a-what are you holding?" Crys questioned, staring at the little box in the golden eyed boy's hand.

" I was gonna ask you this earlier,so here goes. Crystal Akane, will you marry me?" Gold said, holding the box to her. Inside there was a gorgeous ring with a gold band, a light blue crystal, and a tiny diamond on each side of the crystal.

Crys was gaping at Gold,then his words registered into her mind and she smiled, saying "I will!"

"AWESOME, then when I get out of this hellhole,we can get married!" Gold said with his signature grin.

Months later, They got married and had a little girl named Topaz. No one ever found out about Lyra, but she won't hurt anyone anymore.


End file.
